Between Two Worlds
by Shin Ayumi
Summary: Choi Siwon adalah seorang namja tampan dan kaya tapi sombong, suatu hari dia didatangi oleh sesosok roh yeoja cantik yang masih gentayangan dan meminta bantuannya untuk menyelesaikan persoalan di dunia. Mampukah Choi Siwon membantu roh yeoja itu? (Sibum fanfic) Warning : Genderswitch, abal, gaje, OOC. Don't like don't read. New chapter update!
1. Chapter 1 : The accident

Between Two Worlds

Author : Shin Ayumi

Main Chara : Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, and the others.

Rated : T

Genre : Drama and slight Romance (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)

Summary : Choi Siwon adalah seorang namja tampan dan kaya tapi sombong, suatu hari dia didatangi oleh sesosok roh yeoja cantik yang masih gentayangan dan meminta bantuannya untuk menyelesaikan persoalan di dunia. Mampukah Choi Siwon membantu roh yeoja itu?

Hai readers..

Saya datang bawa FF baru nih. Maaf ya sebelumnya buat readers yang nungguin FF Sibum saya yang lain, saya lagi mandet ide T.T Waktu mikirin gimana cerita selanjutnya, eh yang muncul malah ide ini, daripada lupa jadi meningan saya ketik aja deh. Tapi saya janji bakal terus update FF yang lain, biar readers gak penasaran. Hehe.. Daripada banyak omong meningan langsung mulai aja. Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje, Abal fic. Sibum (again). Don't like don't read, kalo mau baca yaudah tapi jangan lupa review :)

Story line... (Happy reading)

Suatu hari ada keluarga yang beranggotakan suami, istri, dan kedua anak perempuan. Mereka sedang bersuka cita karena akan menghabiskan waktu liburan. Wajar saja, keluarga itu memang sangat sibuk sehingga jarang bertemu jadi liburan kali ini sangat berharga bagi mereka.

"Appa.. Hari ini kita jadi ke pantai kan?"

"Tentu saja jadi."

"Yeeaayy!"

Saat mereka tengah di perjalanan tiba-tiba ada truk besar lewat di persimpangan jalan dan saat akan menginjak rem ternyata rem mobil mereka blong.

"APPA AWAAASS!"

"OH TIDAK! REMNYA BLONG!"

"Aaaaaaa...!"

Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga, itulah peribahasa yang pantas menggambarkan kejadian itu. Rem mobil yang mereka tumpangi tidak berfungsi, sehingga sang supir yang membawa semua anggota keluarga membanting stir ke kiri namun naas bukannya selamat mereka jatuh ke dalam jurang yang dalam.

*BRAAKK!

Semua orang yang ada di dalam mobil itu terjebak berada di dalam mobil, kecuali satu orang, putri sulung mereka terlempar keluar dari mobil karena dialah satu-satunya yang tidak memakai sabuk pengaman. Lalu gadis itu pun terpental beberapa meter, tubuhnya pun penuh luka.

_"Aww... Aku dimana?"_

_"Kim Kibum.."_

_"Appa.. Eomma.. Saehee?"_

_"..."_

_"Kalian mau pergi kemana?"_

_"Kibum, kami semua akan pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh. Kau tetaplah disini untuk mencari tau siapa yang melakukan semua ini."_

_"Tapi... Aku ingin ikut bersama kalian. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku.."_

_"Kibum, jika semua urusanmu di dunia sudah selesai. Kau bisa kembali bersama kami."_

(Kibum pun tersadar)

Saat dia sadar, sudah banyak orang yang berada di lokasi kecelakaan keluarganya tadi. Lalu dia melihat tim medis yang mengangkut jasad keluarganya satu persatu.

"Appa, bangun!"

"Eomma.. eomma, bangun!"

"Sa-Saehee.. Hiks.."

Kibum sangat terkejut karena yang terakhir diangkut adalah dia sendiri.

"Hah..? Itu kan... Aku.."

Kibum mencoba menyentuh jasad kelurganya, tapi dia tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Dia pun tidak percaya kalau dirinya belum mati, lalu dia mencoba membuktikannya.

"Tidak bisa? Kenapa.. Kenapa tidak bisa?!"

"Hei.. Kau yang disana!" kata Kibum memanggil seseorang, tapi orang itu tidak menjawab.

"Ahjussi! Kau bisa melihatku?" kata Kibum sambil menggerak gerak telapak tangannya ke seorang yang sedang menyaksikan evakuasi kecelakaan itu.

...

"Dasar bodoh! Kau kan sudah mati!"

"Kau... Siapa?"

"Aku adalah malaikat maut."

"Tidak... Ini tidak mungkin! Kalau kau malaikat maut, cepat bawa aku ke tempat keluargaku berada!"

"Tidak bisa, apa kau tidak mendengar apa kata orang tuamu? Kau harus menyelesaikan perkara mu di dunia."

"Kalau aku sudah menyelesaikan perkaraku di dunia aku bisa pergi ke tempat orang tuaku kan? Tapi ngomong-ngomong sekarang mereka ada dimana?"

"Mereka sekarang sudah ada di surga. Baiklah, sekarang kita membuat kesepakatan akan kuberi kau waktu 3 hari untuk menyelesaikan semua persoalanmu."

"3 hari? Itu kan terlalu singkat, tambahkan lagi."

"Baiklah 5 hari."

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau 7 hari, jadi pas 1 minggu."

"Aish, kau ini! Sudah diberi tambahan waktu masih saja mau tambah lagi. Dasar manusia memang tidak pernah merasa puas."

"Kumohon.. Beri aku waktu 7 hari ya? Aku tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh."

"Ya baiklah! 7 hari, kau puas?"

"Yes! Terimakasih!"

"Kau harus memanfaatkan waktumu baik-baik dan jangan disia-siakan!"

"Ya, aku mengerti."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Masih ada tugas yang harus ku selesaikan." kata malaikat maut itu sambil menaiki motornya. (Bayangin aja malaikat mautnya kaya Jung Ill Woo di 49 Days) :D

"Aku baru tau kalau malaikat maut bisa naik motor, kalau begitu tolong antarkan aku ke rumahku ya?"

"Enak saja! Memangnya aku angkutan umum? Kau pergi saja sendiri."

"Eh tunggu! Kalau aku butuh sesuatu bagaimana?"

"Gunakan ini, tekan saja tombolnya dan aku akan datang." kata malaikat maut itu sambil memberi Kibum sebuah ponsel.

Malaikat maut itu pun pergi

Kibum POV

Malaikat maut yang aneh..

Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan ya? Oh iya, pertama aku harus menyelediki penyebab kecelakaan keluargaku tadi. Kulihat bangkai mobilnya sudah dinaikkan ke jalan raya dan mobil ambulan yang membawa keluargaku sudah pergi yang ada hanyalah polisi yang berjaga di lokasi kecelakaan tadi. Aku melihat-lihat mesin mobil yang rusak dan terbuka, mungkin saja ada petunjuk toh tidak akan ada yang tau aku disini kan?

"Baiklah, sudah dipastikan penyebab kecelakaan ini adalah rem mobil yang blong." kata salah seorang polisi.

Remnya blong? Bagaimana bisa?

Kuperhatikan dengan seksama sisi-sisi mobilku yang hancur itu, ternyata benar remnya blong. Ada yang janggal disini, aku melihat kabel remnya putus kecurigaanku semakin bertambah karena saat ku perhatikan potongannya rapi sekali, seperti dipotong dengan suatu alat entah itu gunting atau pisau. Bisa disimpulkan ada orang sengaja melakukan ini.

"Baiklah, barang bukti ini akan saya amankan di kantor polisi distrik Seoul. Kalian evakuasi bangkai mobil itu supaya tidak menimbulkan kemacetan."

"Ya, pak!"

Ya ampun, polisi itu membawa barang buktinya.

"Heeeiiii! TUNGGU! Pak polisi, tungguuu!" kata Kibum mengejar mobil polisi itu.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Sepertinya sia-sia saja, dia sudah jauh."

End of Kibum POV

Keesokan harinya...

Day 1

Hari pertama sebelum kepergiannya di dunia, Kibum harus menyelesaikan semua persoalannya. Dia tidak tau harus kemana, yang kini dia lakukan hanyalah berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan. Sesekali dia melihat mobil ataupun kendaraan lain yang berlalu lalang.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku tidak tau mau kemana, aku bingung."

"Aku ingin minta tolong, tapi pada siapa? Jalankan minta tolong, orang-orang saja tidak dapat melihatku."

_"Baiklah, barang bukti ini akan saya amankan di kantor polisi distrik Seoul. Kalian evakuasi bangkai mobil itu supaya tidak menimbulkan kemacetan."  
_

"Oh iya! Polisi itu pasti membawa barang bukti itu ke kantor polisi Seoul, aku harus segera kesana! Tapi.. bagaimana caranya? Ini kan di Daegu, jarak dari Daegu ke Seoul kan jauh. Aduuh.. bagaimana ini?!"

...

"Hei! Bagaimana sih?! Kenapa pakai mogok segala?"

"Maaf tuan muda, saya akan cek mobilnya sebentar."

"Kenapa?"

"Maaf... Akinya habis, kita terpaksa harus mendorongnya."

"Kita? Apa maksudnya kita? Kau menyuruhku untuk mendorong mobilku sendiri?"

"Maaf, bukan begitu tuan..."

"Yasudah! Kalau begitu kau saja yang mendorongnya."

Namja tampan yang sedang mengendarai mobilnya itu sedang gusar karena mobilnya mogok di tengah jalan. Sang supir pun mendorong mobilnya sampai ke sebuah bengkel.

Sambil menunggu mobilnya diperbaiki, namja tampan itu duduk di ruang tunggu dengan wajah bad mood nya.

"Hei! Supir Lee!"

"Ya, tuan?"

"Belikan aku minum."

"Baik, tunggu sebentar."

(Beberapa saat kemudian)

"Ini minumnya.."

"Terimakasih."

...

"Tuan mobilnya sudah diperbaiki, sekarang kita bisa pulang."

* * *

"Oppa, kau darimana saja?"

"Aku dari rumah temanku yang ada di Daegu."

"Oh.."

"Eomma kemana?"

"Eomma pergi dengan Appa ke Jepang, katanya ada urusan mendadak."

"Haahh~... Selalu saja begitu."

Namja tampan itu naik ke atas menuju kamarnya. Choi Siwon, itulah namanya. Tampan, kaya, dan memiliki segalanya namun sayang sifatnya yang angkuh dan kasar bisa membuat yeoja yang jatuh cinta padanya mungkin harus berpikir 2 kali kalau ingin menjadi yeojachingu nya.

Siwon POV

Disinilah aku, berada di ruangan yang luas berisi barang-barang yang dinamakan kamar. Tidak ada yang menarik di hidupku, semuanya tampak membosankan dan biasa saja. Aku memang memiliki segalanya, keluarga, teman-teman, dan harta tapi entah kenapa di dalam hatiku aku selalu merasa tidak puas dan tidak bahagia.

(Saat Siwon sedang berdiam diri sambil duduk di kursi kamarnya, tiba-tiba ada suara)

_Krriiieett~..._ (Suara pintu terbuka)

Lho? Suara apa itu?

Karena penasaran aku coba mencari sumber suara itu.

_Krrriieett~..._

"Pi-Pintunya..? K-Ke-kenapa..? Terbuka sendiri?"

Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku kalau pintu kamarku terbuka sendiri. Apa mungkin karena angin? Ah! Tidak mungkin, saat ini kan aku sedang menggunakan AC dan jendela kamarku tertutup lagipula angin mana bisa membuka pintu kamarku yang tergolong besar itu.

_Krrriieett~..._

Baiklah.. Untuk yang ketiga kalinya pintu itu bergerak sendiri, dan sekarang aku benar-benar panik.

"Aaaaaaa...! HANTUUU...! TOLONG AKUUU~...!"

(Dari balik pintu itu muncullah sesosok yeoja cantik berambut panjang berwarna hitam memakai baju dress selutut berwarna putih)

"Oh Tuhan.. Tolong aku.. Aku belum mau mati!"

"Hei.. Hei.. Sudahlah! Tidak ada hantu kok disini dan berhentilah berteriak."

"Eoh? Kau siapa?"

"Namaku Kim Kibum." katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Aku Choi Siwon."

(Saat mereka berjabat tangan, alangkah terkejutnya saat Siwon berjabat tangan dengan Kibum, tangan yeoja itu tidak bisa disentuh dan tembus pandang)

"L-Lho? Kok tidak bisa...?"

"Aaaaaaa..! KAU HANTUUU..!"

"Hei hentikan! Aduh lagi-lagi dia berteriak."

"Pergi.. pergi..! Jangan ganggu aku!"

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

"Tuan muda, anda kenapa?" tanya salah seorang pelayan rumahnya.

"Ti-tidak... Tidak ada apa-apa.. Apa kau melihat seseorang selain aku disini?"

"Hmm.. Tidak, aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa."

"K-Kau... Jadi benar kau itu.."

"Haahh~... Dengar ya aku ini roh bukan hantu."

"Lalu mau apa kau kesini? Kalau aku punya salah tolong maafkan aku." kata Siwon yang masih ketakutan.

"Haha... Kau ini lucu sekali, kau tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun. Aku datang kesini ingin meminta bantuanmu."

"Bantuan apa?"

"Tolong bantu aku untuk menemukan siapa pelaku yang menyebabkan terjadinya kecelakaan yang menimpa keluargaku."

"Aku? Membantumu? Tidak terimakasih! Cari saja orang lain!"

"Tapi hanya kau orang yang bisa melihatku, lagipula ini sudah ditentukan."

"Ditentukan? Siapa yang menentukan kalau aku harus membantumu?"

"Ah.. Itu.. Pokoknya kau harus membantuku."

"Kubilang tidak mau ya tidak mau!" kata Siwon dengan nada yang dikeraskan.

(Lalu Siwon pun pergi keluar kamar)

Aku tidak percaya ini, aku bertemu dengan roh yeoja. Kalau kulihat sekilas dia cantik sih tapi tetap saja dia itu roh alias jiwa seseorang yang sudah mati. Aku tidak mau dilibatkan oleh permasalahannya. Tadi kutinggalkan dia di kamar dan semoga saja dia pergi.

_To be continued..._

Author's note : Hayoo~.. Kira-kira Siwon mau bantuin Kibum gak yaa? Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya

Makasih udah baca.. Silahkan tinggalkan review.. ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : This is my life

**Saatnya review reply ^^**

**Shim Yeonhae : Hehe.. Itu bener chingu ^^**

**Anin Arlunerz : Ne, chingu. Saya ngaku terinsipirasi dari drakor itu, tentunya dengan sedikit perubahan karakter dan alur cerita :)**

**KinanChoi : Bummie beserta keluarganya mengalami kecelakaan chingu :( Iya, saya terinspirasi dari drakor itu, ini ada chapter baru untuk anda :D**

**Cho97 : Kekeke... sama, pas aku inget malaikat maut yang terbayang dipikiranku adalah Jung Ill Woo XD Aku juga jadi kocak sendiri ngebayangin Siwon oppa teriak-teriak karna ketakutan, apalagi menurut sumber yang aku baca Siwon oppa itu member Suju yang paling takut sama hal-hal berbau mistis. Pastinya Siwon oppa bakal ngebantuin Kibum eonnie kok (?)**

**Guest : Hehe sip! ;)**

**Wonnie : Sip chingu! ;)  
**

**leeyoon : Ini ada next chap untuk anda :)**

**bumhanyuk : Hehe.. Saya emang terinspirasi dari drakor 49 days tapi dengan perubahan tokoh dan alur cerita, ini ada new chap silahkan baca ^^**

**Yang lain saya bales dari PM ya**

_Story line (Happy Reading)_

_Previous..._

_Aku tidak percaya ini, aku bertemu dengan roh yeoja. Kalau kulihat sekilas dia cantik sih tapi tetap saja dia itu roh alias jiwa seseorang yang sudah mati. Aku tidak mau dilibatkan oleh permasalahannya. Tadi kutinggalkan dia di kamar dan semoga saja dia pergi._

_..._

Saat ini Siwon dan adik perempuannya bernama Jiwon sedang makan malam di di sebuah meja makan yang besar dan hanya ditempati dua orang itu. Mereka berdua memang sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini, orang tua mereka memang terlalu sibuk mengurusi urusannya masing-masing. Sambil makan kedua kakak beradik itu bercengkrama.

"Hmm... Kira-kira Appa dan Eomma kapan pulangnya ya?" tanya Jiwon.

"Tidak tau."

"Aku rindu sekali dengan mereka, sudah 2 bulan ini kita jarang bertemu. Mereka selalu saja sibuk, kalau pulang paling-paling cuma sehari besoknya langsung pergi lagi. Siwon oppa, apa kau rindu dengan Appa dan Eomma?"

"Biasa saja."

"Ish! Kau ini!" kata Jiwon yang mulai kesal dengan jawaban dari kakaknya yang singkat itu.

"Dengar Jiwon, kau merindukan Appa dan Eomma tapi mereka berdua belum tentu merindukanmu. Jangan memikirkan seseorang jika orang itu tidak memikirkanmu." kata Siwon yang langsung menyudahi makannya dan langsung naik ke kamarnya.

"Appa dan Eomma.. Andai saja kalian bisa sering bersama kami, pasti Siwon oppa tidak akan bersikap seperti itu."

* * *

_In Siwon's Room..._

Saat Siwon membuka pintu kamarnya ternyata roh yeoja itu masih ada di kamarnya..

"Halo.." kata Kibum yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu.

"AH! K-Kau..? Kenapa masih disini?!" kata Siwon kaget.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau mau membantuku."

"Kenapa aku harus membantumu? Bukankah masih banyak orang di dunia ini? Dan aku yakin sekali banyak cenayang diluar sana yang mampu melihat makhluk halus."

"Karena semua itu sudah ditakdirkan, aku sudah ditentukan oleh malaikat maut dan aku diberitau kalau kau adalah orang yang bisa membantuku! Kau harus membantuku, aku mohon! Kalau tidak arwahku akan tertahan di bumi selamanya dan aku tidak akan bisa kembali ke alam sana. Kumohon bantulah aku.. Aku mohon.. Aku mohon.."kata Kibum yang berlutut pada Siwon sambil memohon.

"Err... Iya.. Iya baiklah!"

"Benarkah?! Yeessss! Terimakasih.. Terimakasih..! Aku janji setelah kau membantuku aku akan segera pergi dan aku tidak akan mengganggu kehidupanmu. Sekali lagi terimakasih.."

"Iya, sama-sama. Berisik sekali kau ini! Sekarang ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"

"Saat itu.. Aku melihat mobilmu yang mogok di daerah Daegu dan aku ingin pergi ke Seoul tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya jadi aku naik saja ke mobilmu."

"Kau naik ke mobilku? Tapi kenapa saat itu aku tidak melihatmu?"

"Itu karena aku naik ke bagasi mobilmu. Hehe..."

"Eoh? Hmm.. Lalu kenapa bisa kau ada di Daegu dan apa tujuanmu pergi ke Seoul?"

"Saat itu aku dan keluargaku akan pergi berlibur tapi aku dan keluargaku mengalami kecelakaan, mereka semua meninggal. Aku harus mencari tau siapa pelaku yang menyebabkan terjadinya kecelakaan yang menimpa keluargaku, lalu aku melihat ada seorang polisi yang membawa barang bukti berupa kabel rem mobil yang putus dari situ aku curiga ada seseorang yang ingin mencelakaiku. Tapi polisi itu membawa kabel rem mobil itu ke kantor polisi distrik Seoul itulah tujuanku ke Seoul."

"Jadi tujuanmu ke Seoul untuk mencari barang bukti?"

"Iya.."

"Dan darimana kau tau ada seseorang yang ingin mencelakaimu?"

"Aku melihat kabel rem mobil itu terpotong dengan sangat rapi seperti dipotong oleh suatu benda dan aku diberitau orang tuaku kalau aku harus mencari tau siapa pelaku yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu."

Mendengar penjelasan Kibum yang sedikit tidak masuk akal membuat Siwon bingung sendiri dan dia pun diam beberapa saat.

"Emm... Tapi kau tidak keberatan untuk membantuku kan?"

"Kan sudah kubilang aku akan membantumu! Kau ini cerewet sekali.. Tapi sekarang sudah malam dan besok aku harus kuliah, bagaimana kalau selesai kuliah nanti kau jelaskan padaku apa saja yang harus kulakukan?"

"Ya baiklah."

* * *

Day 2

Sinar matahari menembus jendela kamar tempat namja tampan itu tertidur. Siwon pun bangun dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dan merengangkan otot-ototnya.

"Selamat pagi, Siwon oppa." sapa Kibum dengan ramah.

"Selamat pagi."

Siwon masuk ke kamar mandi untuk menjalankan ritualnya..

(beberapa saat kemudian)

Keluarlah dia yang hanya menggunakan handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya, tubuhnya yang tinggi dan kekar membuat Kibum menatapnya dengan terpesona.

"Hei! Kalau kau terus menatapku seperti itu terpaksa aku akan memakai baju di hadapanmu." kata Siwon yang sedikit menggoda Kibum.

"Aku tidak akan melihat kok! Dasar mesum!" kata Kibum sambil menutupi matanya.

Melihat tingkah Kibum yang seperti itu membuat Siwon tertawa kecil.

"Sudah belum?"

"Sudah."

Siwon mengambil buku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas dan mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk kuliahnya hari ini..

Setelah selesai dia pun menuju ke ruang makan, Kibum pun mengikuti.

"Selamat pagi, oppa!"

"Selamat pagi Jiwon."

"Hari ini oppa ada kelas?"

"Iya.."

"Hmm.. Kalau oppa sudah selesai kuliah, mau tidak oppa menemaniku belanja?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Lain kali saja." kata Siwon yang langsung beranjak pergi.

"Huft~.. Selalu saja tidak bisa. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa dia makannya cepat sekali?"

* * *

Siwon menuju garasi tempat mobilnya terparkir..

"Kau mau pergi kuliah ya?" tanya Kibum.

"Iya."

"Aku ikut ya?"

"Untuk apa ikut? Kau kan tidak ada perlu."

"Kalau kau pergi aku pasti merasa bosan, lagipula kau kan sudah janji akan membantuku sepulang kuliah."

"Hmph! Baiklah, ayo masuk!"

Siwon dan Kibum pun pergi ke Inha University, tempat Siwon berkuliah.

(Setelah sampai)

Mata onyx hitam milik roh yeoja cantik bernama Kibum itu tak henti-hentinya menatap keadaan di sekitarnya. Matanya terbelalak kagum melihat gedung perkuliahan yang sangat megah dan sesekali dia juga melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang tanpa khawatir akan tertabrak dengan orang-orang itu toh dia sendiri adalah roh.

"Waahh~.. Besar sekali gedungnya." kata Kibum. (Author : Mianhae Kibum eonnie aku membuat dirimu menjadi norak disini XD) #dideathglareKibum

"Hei! Kenapa kau hanya berdiri disitu? Kalau kau hilang aku tidak bertanggung jawab ya?"

"Eh? I-iya..."

Siwon dan Kibum sampai di sebuah kelas.

"Heeiii! Siwon-ah? Kenapa kau diam saja? Seperti orang yang sedang putus cinta. Hahaha.."

"Siwon-ah! Bagaimana sepulang kuliah nanti, kita ke bar? Aku yakin disana banyak yeoja cantik!"

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Yaahh~..! Kau ini selalu saja begitu, sampai kapan kau akan berkutat dengan buku-buku itu? Memangnya kau tidak jenuh?"

"Kalian ini berisik sekali?! Cih! Mengganggu saja!" kata Siwon yang langsung beranjak pergi.

"Aiisshh~..! Dia itu sombong sekali! Rasanya aku ingin sekali memukul wajahnya!"

"Kangin-ah sudahlah! Dia kan memang begitu. Biarkan saja dia."

...

"Sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Kibum.

"Tidak usah banyak tanya, ikuti saja aku."

Merasa terganggu dengan teman-temannya Siwon memutuskan mencari tempat yang tenang untuk membaca buku, tempat yang menjadi favoritnya adalah taman yang berada di belakang gedung kuliah. Tapi saat dia menuju kesana, dia dihadang oleh sekumpulan gadis.

"Kyaaaa~! Siwon oppa!"

"Aduuhh... tampannya~.."

"Kyaaa~~..."

"Ya ampun ternyata dia itu idola di kampusnya ya?" kata Kibum yang sedikit terkejut.

Meskipun banyak yeoja yang menghampiri dan memuji-muji Siwon tapi semua itu dia abaikan, Siwon hanya menatap sekumpulan yeoja itu dengan tatapan malas.

_Di taman belakang..._

"Hmph! Menyebalkan sekali yeoja-yeoja itu."

"Waahh... Ternyata kau ini idola ya?"

"..."

"Kau sangat beruntung disukai para yeoja disini, apa diantara mereka ada yang kau suka?" tanya Kibum.

"Tidak ada. Semuanya jelek dan menjijikan, aku tidak suka mereka!"

"Heehh~... Kau tidak boleh begitu, nanti para yeoja bisa menganggapmu yang bukan-bukan."

"Eoh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau tidak mengencani salah satu diantara mereka, bisa-bisa mereka menganggapmu namja gay."

"HEI! Bicara apa kau ini?! Aku namja normal tau!"

"Hehe... Hanya bercanda."

Kibum mengeluarkan senyum manisnya, tanpa sadar Siwon memperhatikannya.

"Halo? Kenapa kau melamun?"

"Ah?! Tidak..."

*SILENT

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa kau punya namjachingu?"

"Awalnya sih aku punya, tapi aku sudah putus dengannya sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu. Hufft~... Dia mencampakanku, padahal aku sangat mencintainya, segala yang dia inginkan pasti akan kupenuhi. Tapi ternyata dia selingkuh dengan yeoja lain."

"Apa kau membencinya?"

"Awalnya aku sangat kesal, marah, dan aku membencinya. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir tidak ada gunanya aku membencinya, lagipula dia tidak akan kembali padaku dan aku juga sudah mati."

"Oh... Kau pasti masih pelajar kan? Kelas berapa?"

"Aku masih kelas 3 SMA, sebenarnya jika aku masih hidup aku sudah lulus sekarang."

"Eh? Sudah jam segini, aku ada kelas sekarang."

(Kibum pun mengikuti)

*skiptime

Semua kelas sudah selesai, mahasiswa yang tadinya sedang menguras otak untuk menuntut ilmu kini bisa sedikit lega karena jam pelajaran sudah selesai kecuali bagi mahasiswa lain yang ada jam tambahan.

Siwon membereskan semua bukunya dan bergegas pulang.

"Siwon oppa!"

"Yoona? Ada apa?"

"Emm.. Kau mau pulang ya? Ini.. Aku bawa sedikit makanan, tidak terlalu banyak sih." kata gadis yang bernama Yoona itu sambil memberikan sebuah kotak berisi makanan.

"Aku ada urusan lain.. Makanannya tolong dimakan ya?"

(Gadis itupun pergi)

"Hei, siapa dia? Yeojachingu mu ya?"

"Bukan, dia orang aneh. Ayo pergi."

_Di parkiran mobil_

"Cih! Makanan apa ini? Kubuang saja."

"Eeehh! Mau kau apakan makanan itu?" tanya Kibum.

"Mau kubuang, kenapa?"

"Kau ini dingin sekali. Hargailah perasaan seorang yeoja, kalau kau memang tidak suka jangan dibuang. Nah, lihat disana! Ada seorang pengemis yang sepertinya kelaparan, berikan saja makanan itu padanya."

Mendengar perkataan Kibum itu Siwon merasa tergerak hatinya untuk membantu pengemis itu.

"Ahjumma, aku ada sedikit makanan. Semoga ini bisa membantumu."

"Terimakasih nak! Kau memang baik, semoga Tuhan membalas kebaikanmu."

(Pengemis itu pun pergi)

"Nah.. Lihat itu! Dia tampak senang kan? Sekali-kali cobalah membantu orang yang sedang membutuhkan."

"Iya... Ayo cepat masuk ke mobil."

Siwon pergi mengendarai mobilnya ke suatu tempat supaya bisa berbicara dengan Kibum tanpa ada orang yang melihat.

"Baiklah, kembali ke topik kita yang tadi. Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke rumahku, untuk memastikan bagaimana keadaan disana."

"Rumahmu dimana?"

"Rumahku di daerah Gwangjin."

"Baiklah, ayo kita kesana."

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Author Note : Ampun readers . (Readers : yaelah ni author maen tu bi kontinyu aje)_

_Kira-kira ada apa di rumah Kibum? Apa yang bakal mereka temui disana? Tunggu chap selanjutnya. Makasih udah mau baca dan silahkan review_


	3. Chapter 3 : Siwon's help (part I)

_Previous..._

_"Aku ingin pergi ke rumahku, untuk memastikan bagaimana keadaan disana."_

_"Rumahmu dimana?"_

_"Rumahku di daerah Gwangjin."_

_"Baiklah, ayo kita kesana."_

Setelah 2 jam menempuh perjalanan, akhirnya Siwon dan Kibum sampai di tujuan.

"Ini rumahmu?"

"Iya.."

Sampailah mereka berdua di depan rumah yang besar dan tergolong sangat layak untuk dihuni itu.

"Siwon oppa kau tunggu sini ya?"

"Iya.."

Kibum pun masuk ke rumah dengan mudahnya, tak perlu melewati gerbang, pintu, atau apapun. Dia adalah roh sekarang, jadi dia bisa leluasa masuk tanpa melewati benda-benda yang menghalanginya.

Kibum POV

Akhirnya aku sampai juga di rumah, aku sangat merindukan rumah ini meskipun belum genap seminggu aku dan keluargaku meninggalkan rumah ini. Aku bisa merasakan suasana duka menyelimuti rumah ini. Sekarang aku ada di halaman depan, biasanya aku akan melihat ayah yang sedang menyiram tanaman kesayangannya. Aku mulai masuk ke rumah, kondisi yang kulihat sekarang adalah keadaan rumah yang masih sama semenjak ditinggalkan.

"Bagaimana rencana kita? Berhasil kan?"

"Tentu saja, mereka semua sudah mati."

"Hahaha... Dengan begitu Appa akan memberikan semua warisannya kepada kita. Dan rumah ini beserta isinya akan menjadi milik kita."

"Haha.. Iya benar! Suamiku kau memang pintar!"

"Tentu saja istriku sayang."

"Tapi tunggu dulu, bagaimana jika Appamu tetap tidak mau memberikan warisannya kepada kita?"

"Tidak ada cara lain. Terpaksa aku harus melenyapkan dia juga.."

"Tapi.. Dia kan Appa kandungmu."

"Cih! Untuk apa aku memperdulikan si tua bangka itu? Dia kan sudah tua, sudah pantas untuk cepat mati. Lagipula ini untuk kesejahteraan keluarga kita juga bukan? Dari dulu Appa ku memang pilih kasih, dia selalu saja memanjakan kakakku."

Mendengar percakapan antara paman dan bibinya itu membuat Kibum terbelalak tidak percaya, kakinya terasa lemas karena saking tidak percaya oleh apa yang dia dengar barusan.

"A-Apa? Barusan itu.. Tidak.. Ini tidak mungkin! Hikss.. Hikss.."

"KENAPA KALIAN MELAKUKAN ITU?! KALIAN TEGA MEMBUAT KELUARGA KU MATI! APA SALAHKU?! APA SALAH KELUARGAKUU..?! HIKSS.. HIKSS..." kata Kibum berteriak sambil menangis karena tidak tahan dengan luapan emosinya.

"Aku sangat menyayangi kalian! Kalian adalah keluargaku juga. Tapi kenapa kalian melakukan ini?! KEJAAAMM..!"

Tak henti-hentinya Kibum mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang ditujukan untuk paman dan bibinya, sambil menangis dia pun berteriak. Tapi semua itu percuma, karena paman dan bibinya tidak bisa mendengar suara Kibum.

"Lihat saja! Kalian akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal dengan perbuatan kalian!"

(Kibum pun pergi dan menuju ke tempat mobil Siwon terparkir)

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Kibum, kau kenapa?"

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku tidak menyangka mereka yang melakukan semua itu!"

"Kibum tenangkan dirimu. Ah.. baiklah kita pergi dan cari tempat yang aman."

End of Kibum POV

* * *

Siwon dan Kibum berhenti di suatu tempat yang jauh dari keramaian...

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku."

"Hikss.. Paman dan bibiku adalah orang yang menyebabkan keluargaku mati."

"Apa?! Kenapa mereka melakukan itu?"

"Saat aku masuk ke rumah, aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Mereka membunuh keluargaku karena mereka ingin warisan yang dimiliki keluargaku. Mereka iri melihat keluargaku yang sejahtera!"

"Ah.. Baiklah, sekarang apa rencanamu?"

"Aku ingin kejahatan yang mereka perbuat terbongkar dan diketahui oleh pihak yang berwajib."

"Lalu sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Sekarang kau antar aku ke kantor polisi distrik Seoul."

"Baiklah."

... (Beberapa jam kemudian)

"Kita sudah sampai, lalu apa yang harus kuperbuat?"

"Tolong bilang pada polisi disana bahwa kau ingin meminta barang bukti penyebab kecelakaan yang terjadi pada tanggal 23 Juni 2013."

"Apa kau juga ingin melaporkan mereka ke polisi?"

"Iya."

_In police office_

"Selamat siang pak!"

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya ingin melaporkan peristiwa kecelakaan yang terjadi di kota Daegu adalah murni pembunuhan berencana."

"Apa anda memiliki bukti?"

"Bukti itu berupa kabel rem mobil yang diputus secara sengaja mengggunakan suatu alat oleh seseorang, tapi bukti itu dibawa kesini oleh seorang polisi."

"Maaf... Kapan peristiwa kecelakaan itu terjadi?"

"Tanggal 23 Juni 2013."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Saya akan memeriksa siapa polisi yang bertugas pada hari itu."

(Beberapa saat kemudian)

"Saya telah memeriksanya, polisi yang bertugas saat itu adalah Lee Byung Hun tapi sayang sekali saat ini dia sedang ditugaskan keluar kota."

"Bolehkah saya meminta barang bukti itu?"

"Maaf, hal itu tidak bisa kami lakukan. Anda harus meminta izin pada polisi yang bertugas pada saat itu, tapi jangan khawatir polisi Lee Byung Hun akan kembali ke Seoul sekitar 3 hari ke depan. Jika anda ingin membuka kasus pembunuhan terencana itu selain ada barang bukti anda juga harus memiliki saksi."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih pak, saya permisi dulu."

"Iya, sama-sama."

_At Siwon's car.._

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah melaporkan tentang pembunuhan berencana dan tadinya aku juga ingin meminta barang buktinya tapi kata salah satu polisi disana kita tidak bisa melakukan itu tanpa seizin polisi yang bertugas pada saat peristiwa kecelakaan keluargamu."

"Benarkah?! Aduuhh... Bagaimana ini? Kenapa urusannya jadi rumit begini?"

"Kalau kita sudah berurusan dengan hukum pastinya akan jadi rumit. Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Siwon.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja, lagipula sekarang sudah malam."

* * *

_In Siwon's house.._

"Aku pulang!"

"Siwon oppa lihat siapa yang datang!" kata Jiwon.

Ternyata yang datang adalah orang tuanya, ekspresi Siwon berbeda sekali dengan adiknya. Jiwon tampak sangat senang dan wajahnya ceria saat bertemu dengan orang tuanya namun ekspresi wajah Siwon jauh dari kata senang dan ceria. Kini ia hanya menatap Appa dan Eomma nya dengan tatapan malas.

"Siwon.. Eomma sangat merindukanmu." kata Eomma nya sambil memeluk Siwon.

Tapi Siwon tidak membalas pelukan dari Eomma nya, dia hanya diam dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Siwon, kemarilah! Appa ingin bicara denganmu sebentar saja."

"Aku sedang malas dan lelah, kalian bicara saja dengan Jiwon." kata Siwon dengan nada dingin.

"Kau lelah ya? Sini biar Eomma pijat badanmu."

"Argh! Tidak usah! Aku tidak butuh perhatian dari kalian!"

"Hei! Kasar sekali kau! Dasar anak tidak sopan!" kata Appa Siwon.

"Suamiku sudahlah, mungkin dia sedang ingin sendiri."

"Dia sudah besar, bukannya semakin baik malah semakin kasar."

* * *

_In Siwon's room_

"Siwon oppa, yang tadi itu orang tua mu ya?"

"..."

"Hmm.. Kenapa kau bersikap kasar dengan mereka?"_  
_

"Mereka saja tidak pernah memperdulikan aku jadi untuk apa aku bersikap baik pada mereka?"

"Hush! Kau tidak boleh begitu, tapi kelihatannya Eomma mu sangat baik padamu."

"Itu kan hanya sementara, setelah Eomma ku berbuat baik pasti keesokan harinya dia sudah tidak ada. Mereka sering melakukan itu, argh! Aku benci!"

"Benci? Mereka itu kan orang tua mu, mereka yang membesarkanmu meskipun kasih sayang yang mereka berikan tidak sebanyak yang kau harapkan tapi kau harus tetap menghormati mereka. Mereka juga pergi mencari uang untuk biaya hidupmu jadi kau tidak boleh berburuk sangka dengan mereka. Sebenarnya kalau dipikir-pikir hidupmu sangat beruntung, kau lebih beruntung daripada aku.. Kau memiliki segalanya, keluarga, teman, dan yang lainnya. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya sendirian di dunia ini, aku hanyalah roh yang bergentayangan, aku adalah makhluk halus dan aku abstrak alias tidak nyata."

Mendengar ucapan Kibum yang penuh makna itu mampu membuat Siwon diam seribu bahasa.

"Aku mau tidur. Selamat malam." kata Siwon sambil naik ke tempat tidurnya.

"Iya, selamat malam."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Siwon mulai terlelap diam-diam Kibum memperhatikan wajah Siwon yang sedang tidur.

Kibum POV

Kalau ku perhatikan, ternyata dia tampan juga. Namun sayang sekali, sifatnya kasar seperti butiran kerikil dan hatinya dingin sedingin es. Aku tau meskipun dia memiliki segalanya tapi pasti dia selalu merasa sendiri, aku bisa merasakannya.. penderitaannya sama sepertiku. Aku tau dia begini karena orang tuanya kurang perhatian padanya. Tapi aku harap semoga dia sadar dan tidak mensia-siakan hidupnya.

_To be continued_

* * *

Author's note : Maaf, segini dulu ya readers..

Seperti biasa, makasih udah baca. Silahkan tinggalkan review.. :)


	4. Chapter 4 : Siwon's help (Part II)

_Keesokan harinya..._

_Day 3_

Krrriinngg... Krriinggg.. *bel alarm

Suara bel alarm yang berada di samping namja tampan itu berbunyi dan menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Suara itu menjadi suara pertama yang menyambut paginya, dia pun mematikan alarm itu.

"Hooaamm~~..." kata Siwon sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

Dia melihat Kibum yang hanya duduk di bawah dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Eh? Kau sudah bangun? Selamat pagi." sapa Kibum.

"Ne, selamat pagi. Kau tidak tidur semalam?"

"Haha... Aku kan arwah mana mungkin tidur."

"Oh iya.."

...

"Kau mau berangkat kuliah lagi?"

"Iya."

"Tunggu dulu! Kenapa kamarmu tidak dibereskan? Lihat! Tempat tidurmu saja masih berantakan."

"Biarkan saja, nanti juga ada membereskan."

"Siapa? Pelayanmu? Aiishh~.. Kau ini manja sekali! Sudah sana, bereskan dulu!"

"Tidak mau, aku kan mau berangkat kuliah."

"Sepagi ini? Ini kan masih jam 06:30 lagipula bukankah kelasmu dimulai jam 09:00? Ayolah! Membereskan kamar tidak memakan waktu sampai berjam-jam 30 menit juga selesai kok."

"Tapi itu kan pekerjaan.."

"Apa? Pekerjaan perempuan? Laki-laki juga harus bisa mengerjakannya. Kau harus belajar mandiri, kau kan sudah dewasa. Adikku saja yang masih duduk di sekolah menengah sudah biasa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Ayo, Siwon opppa! Bereskan.. Bereskan.. Bereskan..!" kata Kibum yang menceramahi Siwon dengan tingkah lucu seperti anak-anak.

"Iya.. Iya! Cerewet sekali!"

Entah mengandung apa perkataan Kibum itu, sampai-sampai bisa membuat Siwon patuh padanya. Siwon adalah anak yang pintar namun malas. Kalau di rumah dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya sendirian di kamar dengan membaca buku, tapi kalau disuruh membereskan kamar dia tidak mau. Buku-buku yang sudah dibacanya dibiarkan saja di taruh di sembarang tempat, bekas makanan dan kaleng minuman dibiarkan tergeletak, dan seprai tempat tidurnya tidak dibereskan.

Kibum memperhatikan gerak gerik Siwon yang sedang memberekan kamarnya dengan ekspresi lucu sambil menahan tawa.

(Beberapa menit kemudian)

"Nah.. Begitu dong! Kalau rapi kan kelihatannya enak dilihat."

"Tuan muda, apa anda sudah bangun?" kata pelayan Siwon yang memasuki kamarnya.

Pelayan itu sedikit terkejut melihat kamar Siwon yang sudah rapi karena biasanya dialah yang selalu membereskan kamar Siwon.

"Ah?! Kamarnya sudah bersih ya?"

"Iya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya ke bawah dulu."

...

"Jiwon, aku berangkat."

"Tidak sarapan dulu?"

"Tidak usah nanti saja di kampus."

* * *

_At Inha University_

Setelah sampai Siwon melesat menuju kantin untuk sarapan.

Saat Siwon sedang sibuk mengisi perutnya, Kibum memperhatikannya dengan wajah yang menahan tawa.

"Pfft~.."

"Hei, kenapa kau tertawa? Apa yang lucu?"

"Haha.. Tidak, wajahmu lucu saat sedang makan."

"Hmph! Aneh.."

*siwon kembali makan

"Ahaha..." (kali ini Kibum tertawa lepas)

"HEI! Jangan tertawa!" kata Siwon dengan nada keras, sehingga orang-orang yang sedang makan di kantin menatapnya aneh karena dia bicara sendiri.

...*people staring at Siwon

"Lihat! Gara-gara kau, orang-orang menatapku aneh." kata Siwon yang kali ini berbisik.

"Ups! Maaf Siwon oppa."

Setelah makan di kantin, Siwon berjalan dengan cepat sehingga membuat Kibum harus sedikit berlari untuk mengikutinya.

"Siwon oppa, kenapa terburu-buru?"

"Aku lupa, hari ini aku ada kegiatan taekwondo."

"Kau ikut taekwondo? Itu bagus! Kau sudah sampai sabuk apa?"

"Sabuk hitam."

"Waahh.. Keren!"

...

Kibum POV

Saat ini aku sedang berada di GOR tempat latihan taekwondo, kulihat ada banyak orang-orang yang mengasah kemampuan bela dirinya disini. Lalu kulihat Siwon oppa sedang latihan bersama dengan teman-temannya. Tanpa sadar aku memperhatikan gerakannya tanpa mengedipkan mata sedikitpun. Setiap pukulan dan tendangan yang dia keluarkan membuatnya terlihat mempesona, tubuhnya yang tinggi dan kekar dengan pakaian putih dan sabuk hitam yang melingkar dipinggangnya membuat dia terlihat berkharisma.

Eh? Tunggu dulu? Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan hal seperti itu? Emm... Tapi jujur saja, saat semalam dia tidur aku terus memperhatikan wajahnya sampai pagi. Satu hal yang kupikirkan, ya Tuhan.. Kenapa dia tampan sekali?

Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

Aduuh.. Gara-gara membayangkannya aku jadi deg-degan dan malu sendiri.

Jangan-jangan aku... Ah?! Tidak mungkin! Tapi... Masa iya aku menyukainya? Ya ampun... Sepertinya aku terkena gejala dilema.

(Lalu ada segerombolan gadis yang datang)

"Kyaaaa...! Lihat itu! Siwon oppa tampan sekali ya?"

"Iya! Dia keren sekali.."

"Selain itu dia pintar, tajir, dan cool. Kyaaa... Dia itu lelaki idamanku~..!"

Ish! Padahal aku lagi enak-enaknya memperhatikan Siwon oppa, eh malah ada sekumpulan gadis yang datang kesini. Ya sudahlah, aku keluar saja.

End of Kibum POV

...

Beberapa jam kemudian Siwon sudah selesai latihan

'Lho? Kemana Kibum? Bukankah tadi dia duduk disini? Mungkin dia di luar.'

Siwon mencari Kibum di luar GOR tapi dia tidak ada..

'Oh iya! Pasti dia disana!'

_Di taman belakang..._

"Hei, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Eh? Sudah selesai latihannya?"

"Iya, sudah. Tadi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Ah tidak, aku hanya ingin mencari tempat yang sepi."

"Oh... Bagaimana dengan kasusmu sekarang? Kau masih ingin melanjutkannya atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja aku masih melanjutkannya. Sepulang kuliah nanti, tolong antar aku ke rumahku lagi ya?"

"Iya. Aku pergi dulu ya? Ada kelas yang sudah menantiku, tunggu aku jam 4 sore."

"Ya, baiklah."

* * *

*skiptime

Kelas sudah selesai dan Siwon pergi menemui Kibum di taman belakang.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Iya, ayo kita pergi."

Siwon mengantar Kibum ke rumahnya lagi, setelah 2 jam menempuh perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai.

"Kita sudah sampai, lalu apa rencanamu sekarang?"

"Aku ingin mencari tau rencana jahat apalagi yang akan paman dan bibi ku lakukan, dan aku juga ingin mencari benda yang digunakan untuk memotong kabel rem mobilku."

"Baiklah, semoga berhasil."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Kibum masuk ke rumahnya lagi, berharap dia menemukan petunjuk dan titik terang dari apa yang dicarinya selama ini.

_In Kibum's House.._

"Kali ini rencanamu apalagi sayang?"

"Aku ingin mengambil tanah 100 hektar milik kakakku yang ada di Gangwon, kau lihat ini? Ini adalah surat kuasa tanahnya."

"Waahh... Ternyata kakakmu kaya juga ya?"

"Iya, tapi tidak denganku. Appaku memberikan semua yang dia punya kepada kakakku, dia memang pilih kasih. Tapi aku masih punya satu kendala, untuk menjadikan tanah itu hak milikku sepenuhnya surat ini harus di cap oleh notaris yang mengurus tanah itu. Sampai sekarang aku tidak tau dimana cap itu."

"Jangan khawatir kita akan mencarinya bersama-sama sampai ketemu, kalau tidak ditemukan juga kita sewa saja seseorang untuk mencari cap itu."

"Hmm.. Kau benar juga."

Mendengar perkataan paman dan bibinya kali ini membuat Kibum kesal dan geram untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Apa kalian bilang?! Setelah membunuh keluargaku, kalian juga ingin mengambil tanah milik Appaku? KALIAN JAHAT! Kalian telah dibutakan oleh harta! Kalian tega membunuh keluargaku hanya karena ingin mendapat warisan milik Appaku dan kakek!"

"KENAPA KALIAN TEGA SEKALI?!"

Kibum terus berteriak di depan paman dan bibinya, namun percuma yang Kibum lakukan tidak akan pernah terdengar oleh mereka. Lalu ada seseorang yang masuk..

"Tuan, barangnya akan dibuang kemana?"

"Buang saja ke tong sampah."

"Baiklah."

"Sayang maksudmu barang apa?"

"Itu adalah gunting yang ku gunakan untuk menggunting kabel rem mobil, tenang saja barang membahayakan itu sebentar lagi akan lenyap."

"Gunting? Jadi gunting itu?!"

Setelah mendengar perkataan pamannya itu Kibum langsung mengikuti pelayan yang akan membuang gunting yang merupakan barang bukti berharga bagi Kibum...

Setelah beberapa saat mengikuti pelayan itu Kibum melihat gunting itu dibuang ke tong sampah besar yang ada di rumahnya.

"Aduuhh.. Bagaimana ini? Aku ingin mengambil gunting itu tapi aku tidak bisa memegang barang.. Oh iya telepon dia saja."

Kibum menelepon malaikat maut itu.

"Ayolah.. Cepat datang.. Ayo..!" kata Kibum gelisah.

"Ada apa memanggilku?" kata malaikat maut itu yang ternyata sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Ah?! Syukurlah kau datang! Aku ingin minta bantuanmu, tolong izinkan aku untuk bisa memegang benda."

"Apa? Memegang benda? Maaf, aku tidak bisa lakukan itu."

"Kenapa?! Coba kesini! Lihat disana itu! Itu adalah gunting yang digunakan untuk memotong kabel rem mobilku dan itu adalah barang bukti yang berharga! Aku ingin melaporkan kejahatan mereka pada polisi dan aku butuh barang bukti. Ayolah! Bantu aku kali ini saja..."

"Maaf Kim Kibum. Aku tidak bisa lakukan itu, karena itu melanggar peraturan."

"Aisshh! Peraturan apa sih?! Menyebalkan sekali!"

"Hmm... Begini saja, aku memang tidak bisa membantumu tapi aku akan memberimu saran. Kau kan sudah menemukan orang yang bisa membantumu, suruh saja dia untuk menyamar menjadi petugas kebersihan jadi kan dia bisa masuk kesini dan mengambil gunting itu."

"Ah?! Iya juga ya. Haha... Ternyata kau memang pintar! Terimakasih untuk sarannya."

"Iya, sama-sama. Aku pergi dulu ya, masih ada urusan lain."

(Malaikat maut itu menghilang)

Kibum kembali menuju mobil Siwon dan menjelaskan padanya apa yang terjadi.

"Apa?! Aku mengendap masuk ke rumahmu? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Siwon.

"Kau menyamar jadi petugas kebersihan, bilang pada mereka kalau kau akan membersihkan tong sampah setelah itu kau keluar dan bawa guntingnya."

"Tidak mau ah! Aku paling benci dengan bau yang tidak sedap, apalagi bau sampah."

"Tolong aku Siwon oppa. Ini kan demi mendapatkan barang bukti itu dan juga demi kelangsungan nasibku. Kalau kasus ini sudah selesai aku juga bisa pergi dengan tenang. Aku mohon bantulah aku. Jebaaal~..."

"Aish.. ya baiklah. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

"Euunng... Ah! Lihat disana! Disudut jalan itu ada pos petugas kebersihan, ambil bajunya dan menyamarlah."

Siwon keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju pos petugas kebersihan, kebetulah pos itu sedang sepi jadi memudahkan Siwon untuk mengambil baju itu.

Tak sampai beberapa menit Siwon sudah berganti pakaian.

Lalu dia menyamar menjadi petugas kebersihan dengan seragam yang lengkap dan masuk ke rumah Kibum.

*Ting.. Tong...

"Oh, kau petugas kebersihan ya?"

"Iya, saya ingin membersihan tong sampah anda."

Siwon berhasil masuk ke rumah Kibum tanpa dicurigai, dia menuju tong sampah besar yang ada di halaman belakang rumah Kibum, berpura-pura memungut sampah dan mengambil gunting itu.

"Tuan Nyonya.. Saya permisi dulu."

"Hei! Tunggu dulu."

'Gawat!' kata Siwon dalam hati.

"Apa benar kau ini petugas kebersihan?"

"Iya nyonya."

"Wajahmu tidak sesuai dengan profesi ini, carilah pekerjaan lain."

"Hehe..." kata Siwon tertawa garing.

'Fiuhh~.. Untung saja!'

Siwon berhasil keluar dari rumah Kibum dengan selamat, mengganti pakaiannya kembali, dan tentu saja membawa barang bukti itu.

"Apa kau berhasil?"

"..." Siwon menunjukkan gunting itu pada Kibum.

"Kyyaaaa...! Yeeesss... Berhasil! Siwon oppa, kau memang hebat!"

Sambil di perjalanan menuju pulang mereka bercakap-cakap.

"Akhirnya, kita bisa mendapatkan gunting itu. Ini semua berkatmu, terima kasih Siwon oppa!"

"Iya, sama-sama. Setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan membawa barang bukti ini ke polisi dan menjebloskan mereka ke penjara."

"Haha... Apa kau yakin? Sebenarnya kalau dipikir secara logika akulah yang akan menjebloskan mereka ke penjara, kau kan hanya menyuruhku saja." kata Siwon.

"Ish! Iya aku tau kok."

* * *

_At Siwon's House..._

"Oppa, kau darimana saja? Tumben pulang jam segini."

"Aku dari rumah temanku."

Siwon naik ke atas menuju kamarnya.

"Ahh... Lelah sekali hari ini." kata Siwon sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa.

"Emm... Terimakasih untuk hari ini Siwon oppa."

"Iya, sama-sama."

Saking lelahnya Siwon tertidur di sofa.

Kibum POV

Dia rela menghabiskan waktunya demi membantuku. Padahal aku tau dia adalah mahasiswa yang sibuk dengan kegiatan di kampusnya, tapi dia tetap menyisihkan waktu hanya untuk membantuku. Aku tau sifatnya yang keras dan sombong sulit untuk membantu orang lain. Tapi kenapa dia mau membantuku? Apa mungkin dia menyukaimu?

Pfft... Hahaha... Pikiran yang konyol. Kau tidak boleh terlalu senang dulu Kim Kibum. Ingat! Kau hanya arwah sedangkan dia manusia. Kau tidak boleh menyukainya lagipula mana mungkin Siwon oppa menyukaiku? Yang notabene hanyalah makhluk tak berwujud alias tidak nyata.

Tapi bagaimana jika perasaanku padanya benar-benar berkembang? Bagaimana jika aku semakin menyukainya? Ya Tuhan... Tolong hapus rasa ini.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Author's note : Hai readers... Pertama-tama saya mau ngucapin selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan :)

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin, meskipun ini baru awal puasa dan lebaran masih jauuuuhhh banget tapi gak ada salahnya kan maaf-maafan? ;) Maafin author yah kalo ada kesalahan atau kata-kata yang kurang berkenan. ^^

Oh iya FF nya nyampe sini dulu ya? Nanti lanjut lagi. Makasih udah baca dan silahkan review ^_^


	5. Chapter 5 : I am recessive!

**Review reply**

**Cho97 : Iya aku juga bosen sama karakternya Kibum yang suka dibikin cool dan gak berperasaan jadi aku bikin yang kebalikannya deh, biar greget :D**

**Bunhanyuk : Hmm kurang konfilk? Mianhae ne.. buat Sibum kedepannya liat aja gimana nanti ya ;)**

**Wonnie : Bisa atau enggaknya kita liat nanti ya chingu. Silahkan baca ^^**

**Shim Yeonhae : Sekarang sudah day 3 dan akan berlanjut seterusnya :)**

_Story line.. (Happy reding)_

_Day 3_

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya Siwon bangun pagi dan menuju ke kampusnya, tapi hari ini ada yang sedikit berbeda. Sebelum berangkat dia membereskan kamarnya terlebih dahulu. Melihat hal itu sukses membuat Kibum kaget sekaligus senang, sepertinya dia berhasil mengubah sifat Siwon meskipun belum secara keseluruhan.

"Memangnya kalau kuliah itu harus setiap hari ya?" tanya Kibum.

"Sebenarnya tidak juga sih, aku lebih memilih menghabiskan waktuku untuk pergi kuliah daripada di rumah. Lagipula aku tidak ada kerjaan di rumah. Ayo turun!"

(Kibum mengikuti Siwon)

"Selamat pagi Jiwon."

"Selamat pagi Oppa."

"Hari ini kau tidak sekolah?"

"Tidak, sekolah sedang libur karena guru-guru sedang mengadakan rapat."

"Oh begitu.. Aku berangkat dulu ya?"

"Iya, sampai jumpa.. Hmm entah kenapa aku merasa Siwon oppa sedikit berbeda menjadi sedikit lebih ramah."

* * *

**At Inha University**

"Hari ini kau tidak ada kelas?" tanya Kibum.

"Tidak."

"Lalu untuk apa kau ke kampus?"

"Aku hanya bosan di rumah, setidaknya di kampus bisa menghilangkan rasa jenuhku."

Saat ini Siwon dan Kibum sedang berada di tempat yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, dimana lagi kalau bukan di taman belakang? Satu-satunya tempat yang memberi Siwon ketenangan. Siwon sibuk sekali membaca buku yang di genggamnya dengan serius sedangkan Kibum hanya diam saja sesekali dia melirik ke arah Siwon.

"Huftt.. Aku bosan sekali."

Tiba-tiba Kibum terpikirkan sesuatu

_Aku ingin mengambil tanah milik kakakku yang ada di Gangwon, untuk menjadikan tanah itu hak milikku sepenuhnya surat ini harus di cap oleh notaris yang mengurus tanah itu. Sampai sekarang aku tidak tau dimana cap itu._

"Oh iya! Aduuhh... Bagaimana ini?!" kata Kibum mulai panik.

"Kau kenapa?" kata Siwon yang matanya langsung menatap Kibum ketika melihatnya sedikit panik.

"Itu... Kemarin saat kita akan mengambil gunting itu di rumahku, aku mendengar pembicaraan paman dan bibiku, mereka ingin mengambil tanah milik Appaku. Mereka sudah memegang surat kuasa tanahnya tapi mereka belum bisa memiliki tanah itu karena surat kuasa tanahnya belum di cap stempel. Siwon oppa, kau harus membantuku lagi! Aku tidak akan membiarkan tanah milik Appaku dirampas oleh mereka!"

"Memangnya cap stempel itu ada dimana?"

"Aku menaruhnya di dalam lemari kamarku."

"Aku mau saja membantumu, tapi bagaimana caranya? Apakah aku harus menyamar jadi yeoja lalu menyusup masuk ke kamarmu?"

"Ya tidak begitu juga caranya. Whuuaa~~... Bagaimana ini~..?"

"Tenanglah, akan kupikirkan caranya. Ngomong-ngomong aku lapar, ayo kita ke kantin."

Siwon berjalan menuju kantin dan tentu saja Kibum mengikuti. Saat mereka berdua berjalan menuju kantin tiba-tiba ada yeoja yang menabrak Siwon.

*BRUKK!

"Aduh!"

"Aww..!"

"Hei! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat! Gunakan matamu!" kata Siwon.

"Hmph! Dimana-mana kalau jalan pakai kaki bukan mata! Dasar bodoh!" kata yeoja itu.

(Lalu yeoja itu pergi)

"Ish! Dia yeoja cantik tapi kelakuannya seperti preman."

"K-Kau.. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Iya dia itu teman, eh bukan! Dia musuhku namanya Kim Heechul dari fakultas sastra Inggris."

"Siwon oppa, dia itu sepupuku! Ya ampun, aku tidak menyangka dia kuliah disini juga!"

"Apa? Dia sepupumu? Tingkah lakunya beda sekali denganmu."

**At Canteen**

Saat ini kantin sedang sepi jadi Siwon bisa leluasa berbicara dengan Kibum tanpa dicurigai orang lain.

"Hei, apa benar Kim Heechul itu sepupumu?"

"Iya, dia sepupuku. Dan juga dia anak dari paman dan bibiku itu."

"Apa? Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Apa kau juga akan melaporkan sepupumu itu ke polisi?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Dia kan tidak terlibat."

"Kau tau tidak, dia itu dikenal sebagai yeoja yang galak! Dia memang cantik tapi kelakuannya seperti laki-laki."

"Haha... Dia memang begitu, tapi kalau kau sudah mengenalnya dia baik kok. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang sangat terpukul dengan kematian keluargaku."

"Sepertinya kau dekat dengannya ya?"

"Ya begitulah."

"Hei, lihat itu! Dia sedang makan sendirian. Lihat tatapannya, tajam dan sinis. Hiiyy... Pokoknya menyeramkan sekali."

Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya tatapan tajam Heechul langsung mengarah pada Siwon dan sukses membuat Siwon ciut (?)

Sesudah makan di kantin Siwon dan Kibum kembali menuju taman belakang.

**Taman belakang...**

"Kembali ke topik kita tadi, bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa mengambil cap stempel itu?"

Kibum diam sesaat dan setelah itu dia langsung menemukan ide..

"AHA! AKU TAU!"

"Ah?! Ya ampun! Bikin kaget saja."

"Maaf, aku punya rencana bagus."

"Rencana bagus apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau dan Heechul eonnie bekerja sama mengambil cap stempel yang ada di kamarku itu?"

"Ahh~... Tidak terimakasih! Aku tidak akan bekerja sama dengan musuhku."

"Siwon oppa~~... Tolong aku ya? Aku tidak mau harta milik ayahku yang berharga dirampas begitu saja oleh paman dan bibiku. Kumohon untuk kali ini saja, bantu aku lagi yaa? Jebaaal~..."

"Tidak mau."

"Whuuaa~... Eomma Appa? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sendirian di dunia ini, nasibku malang sekali, tidak ada yang mau membantuku. Sekarang aku harus bagaimanaaa..?" kata Kibum dengan aktingnya yang sukses membuat Siwon iba padanya.

Dan lagi-lagi Siwon takluk pada Kibum.

"Sudah sudah! Jangan bertingkah seperti itu! Baiklah, aku akan membantumu."

"Benarkah? Haha.. Terimakasih."

"Haahh... Selalu saja seperti ini."

* * *

Siwon dan Kibum pun memulai rencana awal mereka, yaitu mencari Kim Heechul dan berbicara padanya.

"Aduuh... Heechul eonnie kemana ya? Apa dia sudah pulang?"

"Belum, dia belum pulang. Sekarang dia sedang mengikuti kelas bahasa Inggris, sebentar lagi juga keluar."

Setelah menunggu cuckup lama, akhirnya orang yang dibicarakan Siwon dan Kibum pun keluar.

"Heechul-ah, aku duluan ya?"

"Iya, sampai besok."

...

"Siwon oppa, itu dia! Dia sudah keluar."

(Siwon pun menghampiri Heechul)

"Emm... Heechul noona?"

"Ada apa?" (nada yang ketus)

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Memangnya ada perlu apa? Maaf ya, lagipula aku tidak bisa berbicara denganmu sekarang. Aku masih ada urusan."

"Eh, tunggu dulu! Tapi ini sangat penting, ini menyangkut hidup dan mati seseorang."

"Sebegitu pentingnya kah sampai-sampai kau membawa hidup dan mati? Hmm... Baiklah, aku tidak bisa bicara denganmu sekarang tapi besok datanglah ke apartemenku." kata Heechul sambil memberikan secarik kertas yang berisi alamat.

"Baiklah terimakasih."

* * *

_Day 4_

Keesokan harinya sesuai janji, Siwon dan Kibum datang ke apartemen Heechul.

*Ting.. Tong..

"Tunggu sebentar."

(Heechul membuka pintu)

"Siwon-ah, silahkan masuk."

"Oh.. Jadi ini apartemen Heechul eonnie, aku baru tau."

"Duduk saja, aku mau mengambil air dulu."

(Beberapa saat kemudian)

"Baiklah Siwon-ah, ada perlu apa kau datang kemari? Kelihatannya kemarin kau sangat ingin bicara padaku, karena hari ini aku mood ku sedang baik, jadi bicaralah."

"Ini tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa Kim Kibum dan keluarganya."

"Kau.. tau darimana tentang itu?"

"Mungkin ini akan terdengar gila tapi kau percaya padaku. Orang tuamu lah yang menyebabkan mereka kecelakaan, orang tuamu yang sengaja memutuskan kabel rem mobil yang dikendarai oleh keluarga Kim Kibum sehingga rem nya blong dan mereka kecelakaan."

"Hah? Kau jangan asal bicara ya?! Mana mungkin orang tuaku melakukan hal sekeji itu!"

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak percaya, tapi lihat ini! Ini adalah gunting yang digunakan orang tuamu untuk memutuskan kabel rem itu." kata Siwon sambil menunjukkan gunting itu dihadapan wajah Heechul.

"Apa benar orang tuaku melakukan itu..? Maaf Siwon-ah, sulit bagiku untuk percaya dengan hal itu sementara mereka adalah orang tuaku, semenjak aku lulus SMA aku disuruh tinggal di apartemen dan mencari kuliah sendiri."

"Apa kau tau kenapa orang tuamu menyuruhmu pindah ke apartemen?"

"Entahlah... Mereka tidak pernah mengatakan alasannya padaku, tapi mereka pernah bilang suatu hari nanti jika aku sudah kembali tinggal bersama mereka, keluarga kami akan hidup jauh lebih baik."

"Hal itu bisa jadi petunjuk, kalau kau masih tidak percaya ikutlah denganku sekarang."

"Kemana?"

"Ke rumah Kim Kibum."

2 jam kemudian mereka sampai..

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?"

"Dengarlah, kali ini aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu. Tapi sebelumnya maukah kau membantuku?"

"Baiklah, bantu apa?"

"Orang tuamu menginginkan tanah milik Appa nya Kibum selain itu orang tuamu juga ingin menguasai seluru harta milik kakekmu. Tapi yang menjadi target mereka sekarang adalah tanah milik Appa Kibum, orang tuamu sudah memiliki surat kuasa tanahnya dan mereka akan mengambil tanah milik Appa Kibum secepatnya, jadi yang harus kau lakukan adalah masuk ke rumah itu dan cari cap stempel yang ada di kamar Kibum."

"Kamar Kibum kan luas mungkin agak lama bagiku untuk mencarinya."

"Cap stempelnya ada di saku jaketku yang berwarna putih." kata Kibum.

"Cap stempel itu ada di saku jaket Kibum yang berwarna putih." kata Siwon.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana. Tapi darimana kau tau semua itu?" tanya Heechul heran.

"Penjelasannya panjang, sebaiknya kau masuk dulu sebelum ada orang yang curiga."

Lalu Heechul pun masuk ke rumah Kibum.

*Ting.. Tong..

"Heechul ada apa kau kesini?"

"Eomma aku sangat merindukanmu. Apakah Appa ada di dalam?"

"Iya, ayo masuk."

(Di ruang tamu)

"Ku perhatikan akhir-akhir ini kenapa Appa dan Eomma sering sekali mengunjungi rumah Kibum?"

"Itu karena.. Kami ada urusan yang harus di selesaikan disini."

"Appa Eomma boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Kenapa kalian berdua menyuruhku pindah ke apartemen?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Heechul itu membuat orang tuanya saling menatap sesaat, lalu mereka menjawab..

"Heechul, sekarang keluarga Kibum sudah meninggal jadi rumah ini beserta isinya akan menjadi milik kita."

"Kalian dapat kuasa darimana? Apakah kakek sudah mengizinkan?" tanya Heechul.

"I-Iya.. Kakek sudah mengizinkannya."

"Appa Eomma, aku ingin pergi ke kamar Kibum dulu ya? Aku ingin mengenangnya.."

"Baiklah."

Mulailah rencana Heechul, dia pergi ke kamar Kibum dan mencari cap stempel yang terdapat di jaket warna putih yang ada di lemari Kibum.

"Ya ampun, banyak sekali jaket berwarna putih disini."

Heechul mencari cap stempel itu disetiap masing-masing saku jaket

(Beberapa menit kemudian)

"Ah! Ketemu!"

(Sementara itu keadaan di luar)

"Ya ampun, lama sekali sih si Heechul itu?"

Tiba-tiba ada orang yang memukul Siwon dari belakang.

*BUAGH!

Siwon sempat melakukan perlawanan, tapi akhirnya dia rubuh juga.

"Siwon oppa, awas di belakangmu!" kata Kibum.

"AARGHH..!"

Swon pun pingsan karena ada sekelompok pria sekitar 3 orang, salah satu dari mereka memberikan sengatan listrik tepat di leher Siwon.

"Bawa dia ke gudang!"

* * *

**Di gudang rumah Kibum**

"Kecurigaanku benar juga, ada yang tidak beres dengan pria ini. Aku sering melihat dia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah ini, setelah itu menyamar menjadi petugas kebersihan. Tapi tidak sia-sia juga aku memasang alat penyadap itu di mobilnya, ternyata dia punya rencana buruk! Dasar bodoh!"

"Tuan, kita apakan pria ini?"

"Ikat saja dia, setelah itu terserah kalian mau diapakan."

Lalu ketiga pria bertubuh tinggi dan kekar itu mengikat tubuh Siwon dan menggelatakannya di lantai.

"Hei, sudah lama ya aku tidak memukul seseorang."

"Iya, aku juga."

"Tapi sepertinya hari ini kita punya boneka bagus untuk dijadikan latihan."

"Baiklah, siapa yang mau duluan?"

"Biar aku yang memulainya."

*BUAGHH!

*BUAGH!

*BUAGHH!

Ketiga pria itu memukul, menginjak, dan menendang tubuh Siwon semaunya mereka. Siwon tidak bisa melawan karena kali ini seluruh tubuhnya dari kaki sampai dada diikat dengan tali.

Kibum yang menyaksikan hal itu hanya bisa menangis tak berdaya melihat orang yang disayanginya dihajar habis-habisan.

"Hiks.. KUMOHON HENTIKAAN! JANGAN SAKITI DIAAA..!"

(Sementara itu)

Heechul sudah mendapatkan benda yang ia cari, dia memutuskan untuk segera pergi.

"Eomma aku pulang dulu ya?"

"Ya baiklah."

Sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar Heechul mendengar suara berisik yang berasal dari gudang.

"Suara itu?"

"Itu hanya petugas kerbersihan cuci gudang."

"Tidak Eomma! Suaranya berbeda. Ini pasti ada yang tidak beres!"

"Heechul! Tunggu!"

Heechul berlari ke gudang, dan menerobos pintunya.

"Si-Siwon?!"

Betapa terkejutnya Heechul, dia melihat tubuh Siwon yang diikat dengan tali dan penuh luka lebam karena dipukuli.

"Jadi semua itu benar.. KENAPA APPA MELAKUKAN INI?! Aku tidak menyangka Appa dan Eomma yang menyebabkan keluarga Kibum meninggal. KENAPA KALIAN TEGA MELAKUKAN INI?!"

Heechul ingin menolong Siwon dan melepaskan ikatan tali yang melilit tubuhnya, tapi ditahan oleh 3 bodyguard yang sengaja disewa Appanya.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku! SIWOOONN...!"

Salah satu dari ketiga bodyguard itu memegang tangan Heechul erat-erat dan menyeret Heechul ke dalam sebuah ruangan kosong.

"APPA! EOMMA! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"Maafkan kami Heechul." kata orang tuanya.

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit aksi pukul memukul itu selesai, kedua bodyguard itu membiarkan Siwon tergelatak di lantai dengan penuh luka lebam di sekujur tubuhnya.

Kibum hanya bisa menangis melihat Siwon yang penuh luka dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Maafkan aku Siwon oppa.. Hikss.. Aku membuat dirimu dalam bahaya besar. Hiks.. hiks.. Maafkan aku.."

.

.

_Day 5_

Keadaan pada saat ini masih sama, Siwon tak sadarkan diri setelah kemarin di hajar habis-habisan oleh 3 bodyguard sadis itu, sampai hari ini juga Heechul masih dikurung di sebuah ruangan kosong. Kibum hanya bisa menatap Siwon dengan tatapan tak berdaya, dia merasa tidak berguna karena dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kali ini Kibum benar-benar terdesak.

Lalu Kibum mencoba menghubungi malaikat maut.

"Ayo.. Cepat datang!"

"Ada apa Kim Kibum."

"Syukurlah kau datang, kali ini bantulah aku! Lihat dia! Tubuhnya terikat dan penuh luka lebam, dia disiksa oleh ketiga bodyguard.."

"Cukup Kim Kibum, sebenarnya aku sudah tau. Aku melihat semuanya. Baiklah, aku tidak bisa membantumu sepenuhnya tapi aku akan menambahkan fitur handphone yang selama ini kuberikan padamu."

"Fitur apa?"

"Akan ku buat handphone ini bisa berkomunikasi dengan manusia juga, jadi di handphone itu tidak hanya bisa menghubungiku saja."

(Malaikat mau itu menyentuh handphone milik Kibum beberapa saat)

"Nah, sudah! Cobalah hubungi polisi. Aku pergi dulu ya!"

(Malaikat mau itu pun pergi)

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Kibum menghubungi kantor kepolisian distrik Seoul.

_Police : Yoboseyo, kantor kepolisian distrik Seoul disini ada yang bisa kami bantu?_

_Kibum : Iya, tolong kirimkan beberapa personel polisi untuk datang ke daerah perumahan Gwangjin karena ada korban penculikan disini._

_Police : Baiklah, saya akan mengirimkan beberapa personel polisi ke tempat anda. Sebaiknya anda tunggu dan tetaplah tenang._

_Kibum : Iya, terimakasih._

_*KLIK_

(Siwon pun tersadar dari pingsannya)

"K-Ki.. Kibum.."

"Siwon oppa, kau sudah sadar?"

"Kibum.. K-Kau.. Baik-baik saja kan?"

"Iya.. Aku baik-baik saja. Siwon oppa, maafkan aku karena aku menyebabkanmu dalam masalah. Aku yang menyebabkanmu jadi begini."

"Tidak apa-apa.. Uhukk!..A-Aku.. Tulus membantumu."

"Hikss.. Hikss.."

"Hei, sudahlah! Jangan menangis.. Aku kan masih hidup."

"Aku tau kau masih hidup, tapi.. hiks.. Lihat wajahmu! Penuh dengan luka lebam dan tubuhmu terikat seperti itu!"

"Haha... Jangan khawatir. Aku kan kuat, hanya perlu istirahat sebentar pasti sudah sembuh." kata Siwon yang tertawa kecil sambil menahan rasa sakit.

"Ish! Kau ini di saat seperti ini masih bisa bicara seperti itu! Oh iya, sebentar lagi akan ada polisi yang datang kesini. Kau bertahanlah!"

"Iya.."

1 jam kemudian 2 mobil polisi datang menyergap rumah Kibum..

*TOK.. TOK.. TOK..

"Ini polisi, cepat buka pintunya!"

Beberapa polisi terlihat menerobos rumah Kibum dan langsung menangkap 3 bodyguard jahat itu dan tak lupa juga orang tua Heechul. Ada juga polisi yang menggeledah rumah itu dan berhasil menemukan Heechul dan Siwon yang disekap di dalam ruang.

"Lapor pak! Dua korban penculikan berhasil ditemukan namun satu diantaranya penuh luka."

"Kalau begitu bawa dia ke rumah sakit."

* * *

_Day 6_

**At hospital**

Siwon sedang dirawat di rumah sakit untuk proses penyembuhan luka-lukanya.

"Siwon oppa, kau sudah bangun?" kata Jiwon.

"Iya.. Heechul mana?"

"Oh teman yeoja mu itu, tadi dia menjengukmu saat kau tidur setelah itu dia pulang."

"Oh begitu.."

"Oppa, kenapa kau bisa begini? Apa kau berkelahi hebat dengan seseorang?"

"Tidak Jiwon, akan sangat panjang jika dijelaskan."

"Yasudah kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja."

Beberapa menit kemudian orang tua Siwon datang menjenguk anaknya.

"Siwon, ya ampun bagaimana keadaanmu nak?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Eomma."

"Kami langsung pulang dari Jepang ketika tau kau di rawat di rumah sakit. Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Tenang saja Appa, aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Baik-baik apanya? Lihat wajahmu, tangan, dan kakimu semuanya penuh luka. Kenapa kau bisa begini sih?"

"Akan sangat panjang jika di jelaskan dan aku yakin kalian juga pasti tidak percaya."

"Hmm yasudah kalau begitu. Kau istirahat saja, Appa dan Eomma akan menemanimu disini sampai sembuh."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaan kalian?"

"Pekerjaan itu bisa belakangan yang penting adalah anakku."

Sungguh alangkah senangnya Siwon mendengar perkataan itu dari kedua orang tuanya, baru kali ini dia merasakan bagaimana sikap perhatian dari orang tua.

Lalu datanglah seseorang yang ingin menjenguk Siwon yaitu Heechul dan Kakeknya.

"Maaf apa ini benar keluarga dari Choi Siwon?"

"Benar kami orang tuanya."

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Baiklah."

Orang tua Siwon dan kakeknya Heechul pergi ke luar ruangan untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Sedangkan Jiwon dan Heechul tetap diruangan Siwon.

...

Di luar ruangan Kakek Heechul menceritakan semuanya, mulai dari masalah kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarga Kim Kibum, perebutan harta warisan, sampai aksi heroik Siwon yang membantu memecahkan kasus kecelakaan itu.

"Jadi begitulah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kalau anakmu tidak mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, keluarga kami pasti sudah hancur. Saya mewakili pihak dari keluarga Kim Kibum dan Kim Heechul sangat berterimakasih atas jasa anak anda. Sekali lagi saya mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar besarnya."

Mendengar cerita dari kakek itu membuat orang tua Siwon takjub, bangga, dan sekaligus tidak percaya.

"Sebenarnya kami jarang sekali ada di rumah dan kami juga tidak tau bagaimana kabar anak kami selama kami tidak ada, sampai kami mendengar cerita ini dari anda, kami sangat terkejut dan hampir tidak percaya."

"Tapi memang itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan sebaiknya tolong jaga anak anda. Meskipun dia sudah besar tapi saya yakin dia masih butuh kasih sayang dari orang tuanya. Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

"Iya, sampai jumpa."

(Heechul dan kakeknya pun pergi)

Dari kejadian ini semua pihak dapat mengambil hikmahnya, seperti orang tua Siwon dan Jiwon yang kini sadar bahwa keluarga dan anak lebih penting dibandingkan pekerjaan, keluarga Kim Heechul dan Kim Kibum jadi tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan orang tua Heechul yang merupakan paman dan bibi Kibum yang kini sedang menjalani proses hukum untuk memberi efek jera bagi keduanya.

_To be continued.._

* * *

Author's note : Ya ampuuunn... Serius deh, ini adalah chapter FF terpanjang yang pernah saya ketik. Semoga readers suka ^^

Makasih udah baca dan silahkan review :)


	6. Chapter 6 : The Sweetest Memory

Song fic : Ailee - Heaven

_Day 7_

Hari ini semakin membaik dari hari sebelumnya, Siwon sembuh dengan sangat cepat dan hari ini dia diperbolehkan pulang. Sesampainya Siwon di rumah, Heechul mengunjunginya untuk meminta penjelasan Siwon. Meskipun ada diantara penjelasan yang Siwon berikan sulit dipercaya dengan logika tapi akhirnya Heechul percaya juga.

"Oh iya, Kibum sempat bilang padaku kalau dia sangat menyayangimu."

"Katakan padanya kalau aku menyayanginya juga. Baiklah Siwon-ah, aku pulang dulu ya?"

"Iya, hati-hati."

(Sementara itu di tempat lain)

"Kau tidak lupa kan hari ini hari terakhirmu kan?" kata malaikat maut.

"Iya, aku tau. Tapi bolehkah aku meminta satu hal padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Tolong buatlah aku menjadi wujud yang nyata. Aku ingin memperlihatkan diriku di depan orang-orang dan tentu saja di depan Choi Siwon."

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal itu?"

"Karena ini kan hari terakhirku, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Tolonglah.. Boleh ya~..?"

"Ya baiklah.. Coba kesini!"

Kibum mendekat dan malaikat maut itu mengarahkan tangannya ke kening Kibum)

"Sudah.. Coba kau pegang tiang itu."

(Kibum memegang tiang itu)

"Hah?! Bisa! Aku bisa memegangnya! Ya ampun.. aku bisa menyentuh bunga, daun, tembok, dan yang lainnya. Terimakasih banyak ya.."

"Iya sama-sama, sekarang cepat kau temui dia."

"Baiklah.."

* * *

**At Siwon's House...**

*TING... TONG...

(Seorang pelayan membuka pintu)

"Maaf anda mencari siapa?"

"Saya mencari Choi Siwon, apa dia ada?"

"Ada, kalau boleh tau anda siapa?"

"Saya temannya Siwon."

"Baiklah silahkan masuk."

...

*tok.. tok.. tok..

"Tuan muda, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"Siapa dia?"

"Entahlah dia tidak menyebutkan nama, dia seorang gadis dan dia bilang dia teman anda."

Siwon ke bawah menuju ruang tamu lalu dia melihat sesosok gadis yang sedang membelakanginya.

"Hei, siapa kau?"

(gadis itu berbalik)

Siwon terkejut sekali karena gadis itu adalah Kim Kibum.

"Ki-Kibum?!"

"Hai Siwon oppa.."

"Kau.. Kenapa bisa ada disini? Dan kau terlihat nyata." kata Siwon sambil memandangi Kibum dari atas sampai bawah.

"Hehe.. Ini kejutan. Lihat ini! Aku bisa menyentuhmu kan?" kata Kibum sambil menepuk nepuk punggung Siwon.

"Selain itu aku juga bisa menyentuh benda yang lainnya."

Siwon terkejut bukan main dan dia kagum melihat Kibum yang terlihat lebih cantik jika menjadi nyata.

"Kau beruntung karena Jiwon dan orang tuaku sedang tidak ada, bisa-bisa mereka pingsan karena melihatmu."

"Eh.. Iya juga ya? Untung saja."

*SILENT

"Hari ini kau kegiatan tidak?"

"Hmm.. Tidak, hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal kuliah dan aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dari tadi."

"Oh.. Pasti membosankan sekali ya? Hmm.. Bagaimana kalau kita main?"

"Main? Main kemana?"

"Ke taman hiburan, aku tau tempat hiburan yang bagus di Seoul. Ayolah~.. Daripada di rumah terus, kan bosan."

"Iya baiklah, tunggu disini ya? Aku mau ganti baju dulu."

Beberapa menit kemudian terlihat Siwon yang sudah rapi menggunakan kaos putih dengan luaran jaket hitam dan celana jeans berwarna hitam.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergiii~.." kata Kibum.

"Eh tunggu dulu!"

"Eoh? Kenapa?"

"Masa kau pakai baju itu? Pelayan!"

"Iya tuan?"

"Tolong antar gadis ini ke kamar dan pilihkan baju yang bagus untuknya."

"Baiklah, ayo nona."

Beberapa menit kemudian keluarlah Kibum yang memakai rok selutut berwarna putih, atasan baju kemeja berlengan pendek berwarna biru muda, dan sepatu low heels, dengan sedikit aksesoris bando yang menghiasi kepalanya. Sungguh penampilan yang sederhana namun terlihat elegan dan sukses membuat Siwon terpana menatapnya sesaat.

"Sempurna! Sekarang ayo kita pergi."

* * *

Setelah itu mereka sampai di sebuah taman hiburan.

"Waahh~... Banyak sekali wahana permainan yang bagus! Aku mau naik apa dulu ya? Emm... Ah! Naik itu saja yuk!"

"Apa?! Roller coaster?"

"Iya.."

Siwon dan Kibum pun menaiki roller caoster, terlihat sekali ekspresi wajah mereka yang lucu. Kibum dengan ekspresi yang terlihat senang dan heboh sedangkan Siwon ekspresi yang heboh namun sedikit takut.

"Yoohoooo...! Yeaaaayy! Seru sekaliiiii!" kata Kibum berteriak.

"Aaaaaaaaa...! AKU PUSIIIINNGG...!" kata Siwon yang berteriak tak kalah kerasnya dari Kibum.

(Setelah naik roller coaster)

"Siwon oppa tadi seru sekali ya?"

"Hmm.. Iya.. Lumayan." kata Siwon sambil berjalan sedikit sempoyongan.

"Sekarang ayo kita naik itu!"

"Hah?! Ya ampuuun.. Kau ini yeoja tapi sangat menyukai wahana ekstrim ya?"

"Hehe... Ya begitulah. Ayo kita naik!"

Siwon menurut saja dengan perkataan Kibum yang ingin menaiki wahana yang tak kalah ekstrim dari wahana yang mereka naiki sebelumnya.

(Sesudah itu)

"Yang tadi seru juga ya?" kata Kibum.

"Uhuk! Iya... Aduh.. Perutku serasa dikocok!" kata Siwon yang memegangi perutnya.

"Hoek!"

"Eh? Kau kenapa?"

"Aku sedikit mual." kata Siwon sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Aduuhh... Kau mau muntah ya? Tahan sebentar, jangan muntah disini!"

Kibum memegang bahu Siwon dan membawanya ke bangku taman yang ada di taman hiburan itu.

"Hooekk..!"

"Ayo terus keluarkan!" kata Kibum sambil memijat leher Siwon.

"Hoek!" (Author : Readers, jangan bayangin Siwon muntah ya #plak!)

"Sudah baikan?"

"Iya.."

"Maaf ya Siwon oppa.."

"Hm.. tidak apa-apa."

"Harusnya kau bilang kalau tidak suka main wahana ekstrim."

"Aku hanya tidak biasa main wahana seperti itu. Oh iya, kau lapar tidak?"

"Iya sih."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cari makan."

Siwon dan Kibum makan di sebuah cafe.

"Hmm~.. Enak sekali!"

"Ada lagi yang mau kau pesan?"

"Aku mau pesan es krim."

"Baiklah. Pelayan! Tolong bawakan es krim satu."

"Iya, tunggu sebentar."

...

(Setelah itu mereka kembali main)

"Kau masih mau main?" tanya Kibum.

"Iya, tapi permainan yang biasa saja ya? Jangan yang ekstrim."

"Haha.. ya baiklah."

Siwon dan Kibum menaiki kincir raksasa, setelah itu boom boom car, dan sebagai penutupan mereka menaiki korsel (Author's note : kuda yang muter-muter itu lho ya? Bukan Korea Selatan). Setelah itu mereka berfoto bersama.

*skiptime

"Main wahana hiburan sudah, makan-makan sudah, setelah itu kita mau kemana lagi?" tanya Siwon.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit bersantai di jembatan dekat sungai Han?"

"Ide yang bagus."

**At Han River Bridge**

(Siwon dan Kibum diam beberapa saat)

"Siwon oppa, terimakasih untuk hari ini."

"Iya, sama-sama."

"Aku tidak tau harus berapa kali mengucapkan terimakasih padamu, kau rela melakukan apa saja untuk membantuku, bahkan saat itu nyawamu dalam bahaya karena orang-orang suruhan paman dan bibiku. Aku ingin tau kenapa kau mau melakukan itu?"

"Aku tidak tega melihatmu sendirian di dunia ini dengan memikul beban masalah yang sangat besar, jadi karena itulah aku membantumu. Kau juga telah membantuku, kau mengajari aku bagaimana cara menghargai dan menghormati orang lain, dan yang terpenting kau telah mengajariku bagaimana cara hidup yang sebenarnya. Terimakasih Kim Kibum."

"Sama-sama."

Kibum melihat jam yang ada di handphone, waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

"Siwon oppa, ada yang harus ku katakan padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Kasus kita sudah selesai, semuanya sudah ditangani dengan kakek dan sepupuku. Sekarang aku harus pergi."

"Pergi? Pergi kemana?"

"Ke tempat yang sangat jauh dan tak terhitung oleh jarak. Kau juga tidak akan bisa melihatku lagi."

_Niga inneun gose nado hamkke halke.._

_(Kemanapun kau pergi, aku akan kesana juga)_

_Niga ganeun gose nado hamkke kalke.._

_(Aku tersenyum padamu setiap hari, aku berdoa untukmu)_

_Neol wiihaeseo maeil utko neol wiihaeseo gidohago.._

_(Dengan memikirkanmu, aku tertidur)_

_Ni saenggage jamdeulko neol bureumyeo nuneul tteo.._

_(Aku membuka mataku seperti aku memanggilmu)_

_Nae yeopeseo jikyeojugo nae yeopeseo kamssajuneun.._

_(Kau melindungiku di sisiku dan kau memelukku)_

_Neon naye cheonkuginkeol.._

_(Kau surgaku)_

"Tidak... Kau tidak boleh pergi! Tetaplah bersamaku Kim Kibum!"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa karena aku sudah ditakdirkan mati sekarang."

"Tapi Kibum... Aku mencintaimu.. Saranghae.."

_You're my only one way.._

_(Kau satu-satunya jalanku)_

_Ojing neoreul wonhae nae-ga ni gyeote isseume kamsahae.._

_(Hanya untukmu aku bersyukur karena aku di dekatmu)_

_You're the only one babe.._

_(Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang kucintai)_

_Himdeun sesang so-ge sarangeural-ke haejun neo hanaro naneun haengbo-khae.._

_(Kau mengajariku mencintai di dunia yang sulit ini aku sangat senang berdua denganmu)_

_Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven_

_Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven heaven_

_Uri hamkkeramyeon we will never cry never never cry.._

_(Jika kita bersama kita tidak akan pernah menangis)_

_Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven_

_Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven_

_Yeongwonhi duriseo never gonna be alone.._

_(Selamanya bersama tak pernah sendiri)_

Kibum tidak menyangka ternyata selama ini Siwon juga memiliki perasaan yang sama kepadanya, namun Kibum sadar bahwa mereka tidak bisa bersama karena Kibum sudah ditakdirkan mati.

"Aku juga mencintaimu.. Nado saranghae.. Tapi maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa berada di sisimu, aku harus pergi. Meskipun aku tidak ada di sampingmu lagi, percayalah aku akan menjadi mata yang selalu melihatmu dan aku akan menjadi kaki yang selalu mengiringi langkahmu."

"Kau tau Kim Kibum? Mencintaimu hanya butuh beberapa detik, namun untuk melupakanmu butuh waktu seumur hidupku."

"Kau tidak boleh bicara begitu, kau juga harus menikah dan berkeluarga, carilah penggantiku. Ini! Berikan kalung ini kepada yeoja yang kau nikahi nanti." kata Kibum sambil memberikan kalung pada Siwon yang selama ini Kibum pakai.

"Sebelum kau pergi, tolong bersandarlah di bahuku."

Kibum bersandar di bahu Siwon, merangkulnya, setelah itu memberinya kecupan di bibir sebagai momen terakhir.

_Ni pumeseo sumeul shwiigo ni pumeseo immajchugo.._

_(Aku bernafas di lenganmu, kita berciuman di lenganmu)_

_Ni moksoril deureumyeon kkum kkuneun geot man gata.._

_(Ketika aku mendengar suaramu, serasa seperti mimpi)_

_Ni nuneseo al su isseo ni sarangeural su isseo.._

_(Aku bisa katakan melalui matamu, aku bisa ceritakan cintamu)_

_Neon naye cheonkuginkeol.._

_(Kau surgaku)_

_You're my only one way.._

_(Kau satu-satunya jalanku)_

_Ojing neoreul wonhae nae-ga ni gyeote isseume kamsahae.._

_(Hanya untukmu aku bersyukur karena aku di dekatmu)_

_You're the only one babe.._

_(Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang kucintai)_

_Himdeun sesang so-ge sarangeural-ke haejun neo hanaro naneun haengbo-khae.._

_(Kau mengajariku mencintai di dunia yang sulit ini aku sangat senang berdua denganmu)_

_Heaven namani saram keurae nareul jikyeojul saram.._

_(Heaven, satu-satunya orang, ya, orang yang akan melindungiku)_

_Eotteon seulpeumdo eotteon apeumdo neowah hamkke handamyeon.._

_(Kesedihan, kesakitan jika aku denganmu)_

_Eoneu nugudo nan bureobji anha.. tteollineun du soneul jabajwo_

_(Aku tidak iri pada siapapun... Memegang 2 tanganku yang bergetar)_

_Naega saneun iyu neonikka.._

_(Karena alasanku hidupku adalah kau)_

_You're my only one way.._

_(Kau satu-satunya jalanku)_

_Ojing neoreul wonhae nae-ga ni gyeote isseume kamsahae.._

_(Hanya untukmu aku bersyukur karena aku di dekatmu)_

_You're the only one babe.._

_(Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang kucintai)_

_Himdeun sesang so-ge sarangeural-ke haejun neo hanaro naneun haengbo-khae.._

_(Kau mengajariku mencintai di dunia yang sulit ini aku sangat senang berdua denganmu)_

Lalu Kibum melihat malaikat maut menjemputnya..

"Sudah saatnya Siwon oppa. Selamat tinggal.."

_Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven_

_Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven_

_Uri hamkkeramyeon we will never cry never never cry.._

_(Jika kita bersama kita tidak akan pernah menangis)_

_Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven_

_Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven_

_Yeongwonhi duriseo never gonna be alone..Oh, so alone._

_(Bersama, selamanya tidak pernah sendiri... Oh, sendiri)_

Siwon hanya bisa melihat Kibum yang berjalan menjauh darinya dan kemudian Kibum menghilang.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Siwon dan Heechul mengunjungi makam keluarga Kibum.

Siwon POV

Disinilah aku sekarang, berada di depan makam orang yang kucintai. Kemarin rasanya baru sebentar, tapi sekarang dia sudah pergi. Aku berdoa yang terbaik untukmu Kim Kibum. Aku berterimakasih padamu, kau telah mengajari aku segalanya, sekarang aku tau apa arti hidup yang sebenarnya.

"Heechul noona, ayo kita pergi."

"Ayo."

Kau memang sudah tidak ada lagi disini Kim Kibum, tapi aku percaya kau akan selalu mengiringi langkahku. Selamanya...

**THE END**

* * *

#buagh.. kedebug.. watdejiggg.. meooonngg (?)

#dihajar readers

Author's note : Ampun readers T_T Ini FF sad ending pertama kali yang saya bikin. Meskipun Siwon dan Kibum terpisah, tapi hati mereka tetap bersatu #ceilehh..

Makasih udah baca, silahkan review :)

Readers : gak mau ah, abisnya sad ending

#authornangisdijamban (?)


End file.
